


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗源自水嫩嫩的金可爱💕





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️7⃣️

抱歉🤦🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️🤦🏻♀️又刷了一遍复4，忍不住上了半章独白，凑合嗑吧🤣🤣🤣  
夜已深。  
凝望着身边沉入梦乡，嘴角上翘，甜美可人的小爱人，Tony止不住上涌的柔情。  
他承认自己是个自私又残忍的人。  
那次的拯救世界，不过是为了把他的男孩带回来，他无法忍受失去他一分一秒，一千八百多天的煎熬，克制的二百六十多万秒，心脏咆哮着那个名字，每天持续不断地试验研究与努力探索，移情尝试总是短暂起效，无尽的痛苦与思念让他焦虑不安，几乎压弯了他的脊梁，变得越来越有自毁倾向。  
所以没有婚礼，所以极尽全力疼爱Morgan，所以至死手上没有戒指。  
戒指呢？  
算了，再说吧！  
伪装成一个正常人，心里却每天都在下血雨。  
偷心的男孩你可知道有人不知道该怎么爱你⋯他想把天上的星星月亮都摘给你，他想监控你的一切，他想留给你一个完美世界，他甚至胆小懦弱不敢抱紧你⋯  
战场上重逢的怔忪让他忘了一切，愣愣地看着你的嘴一张一合，他的大脑轰隆作响，用尽此生所有的感情紧紧拥抱住你。  
那一刻，他只有金属存在的世界春暖花开，鸟叫虫鸣。在错误的时间错误的地点遇到对的人，他想给你一个最缠绵的热吻，现实却只能目送你去战斗。  
为逆转未来献身这件事已经准备了十年。当那唯一的选择一一当然那算不得选择出现时，他只能遵从命运的安排打了那个该死的响指。  
不打又能怎样？  
抛下公认的伴侣和爱女，和你在一起？年轻善良的你将每天生活在自责和舆论压力下，逐渐枯萎。  
眼睁睁看着你眼中的热情和理想熄灭，或被另一个人拯救，娶妻生子，快乐地带来给他添堵？  
不！不！不！他不愿意！  
他仅有的选择只容许他慷慨赴死。  
弥留之际不想面对终究要离开你那哭泣着却依然过份惹人怜爱的脸，他用尽力气祈求那个可怜的女人，照顾好你，他在人世间的至爱。他知道她能做到，她一向不会拂他所愿，即使再不情愿。  
可是她终究答应了下来。因为她实在太了解他了。她的善良与坚强却被一次次拿来让自己遍体鳞伤⋯  
可是他真的尝试过想忘了流星划过生命般绚烂美好的你，和她拥有一个承诺和未来，但事实证明，他做不到。  
回忆里80％是苦涩与索然无味的，尽管他已经任性地强于绝大多数人，只有你是甜到颠覆价值观的蜜糖。  
他拒绝不了甜美的味道，散发着迷人气息的你，除非没有相遇。  
永远也说不出那可笑的，一戳就破的谎言。  
隐藏在角落里所有照片最后的你，她早就发现却始终没有点破，当然他并没有想瞒过她，她太了解他，知道他一切的喜好。  
她默许了你的存在。  
所以他是有罪的。他真的活着什么都做不到，也做不好。  
除了你，其他人都是将就。  
⋯今后再也不会有什么将就。  
“Mr.Stark⋯”旁边传来甜甜的呼唤。  
“Hum？What’s up,baby?”Tony从思绪中回到现实，惊奇于他的男孩只是在说梦话。  
他的每一个美梦里一定都有我。  
莫名的自信让心情变得明媚起来，Tony把手臂穿过Peter颈下揽住他后背，让他靠进自己臂弯，低头在他额上轻吻。  
拉好被子盖住彼此，拥抱住他已经主动调整好位置，并无意识回抱自己的男孩，对这张过份年轻的脸百看不厌。  
虽然对他逆转时光的具体情况并不清楚，但他知道，只要是他想做的，就必定一往无前。  
他该死的勇气与决心向来是最吸引人的地方，和他的善良一样让他闪闪发光。  
所以即使失去了拥有小Morgan的机会，心里也并没有那么悲伤，因为他潜意识里最想要他的男孩。  
任何时候眼里只有自己的他，用生命热爱自己的他，总是热情洋溢呼唤自己的他，此时温暖了身心的他。  
至深的爱恋，触及灵魂。真的掉进他的蛛网，不能自拔。  
吐出长期郁积在胸口的闷气，Tony知道自己选择了一条对两个人来说都算挑战的崎岖小路，这条路上无人同行，他们将相依为命。  
Tony笑了起来。  
尽管前路坎坷，但他相信Peter并不害怕，他的男孩一向勇敢。  
“Tony⋯”他轻唤了一声。  
“Hum？”男人温柔地回了一个含在唇齿间的尾音。  
“Tony？”男孩似微微疑惑，又追加了一遍。  
“Hum⋯”音节变成了鼻音。  
“TonyTonyTony！”男孩柔软的短发在颈间摩蹭了好一会，突然带着满满的幸福抬起头，“我不是在做梦，你真的在这里！”  
被男孩小狗一样贴面乱嗅乱亲，Tony终于知道为什么很多人喜欢养宠物了，这种被无限喜欢和依赖的感觉真不赖！  
从此他就要养着他了。  
“当然，你两个半小时前刚刚得到了Tony Stark，需要我帮你回忆一下吗？”男人放在他后背的手顺着弧度下移。  
Peter红着脸，眼波流转，期待地看着Tony，喉结滚动。  
小孩子的体力真好！才一会儿又能提枪再战了🤣🤣🤣  
“想什么呢！”  
狠狠的一巴掌拍上少年的翘臀，Tony再次把他拢进怀里抱好：  
“快睡吧。”  
Peter不好意思地紧闭着眼，浑身僵硬，久久无法放松。  
Tony默默叹息，只好出声引诱他。  
“Well，让我猜猜你是怎么选择这个和你一样美味的Durex的⋯”  
Peter快石化了。  
他哪懂那些啊！是那天在裤子口袋里发现了空姐塞的电话号码，打过去被加了社交账号，一来二去把话套了个干净，她们甚至邮来了这个还备注了说明和视频网站地址。  
Peter简直大开眼界，比来对去，发现Tony真的是世界上最完美的男人，他都忍不住为自己的好眼光鼓掌。  
“I love you more than everything ，man。”他听见自己这样说。  
“I know。”男人摸了摸他头发，“I do。”  
“我⋯其实我很坏，”Peter思来想去，觉得应该坦率一点，“有一天你发现我没你想象中那么好，会不会抛弃我？”  
“你现在说出来，我就考虑一笔勾销。”Tony认真地想了两秒，点点头。  
“我⋯你不认识我的时候，我曾想过当你点外卖时，我把送餐员打晕，给你送外卖，借机认识你。”男孩低着头慢慢斟酌着用词。  
“Well，这个创意不错。”Tony忍俊不禁。  
“还有扎你车胎，借机帮助你，”Peter笑得一脸腼腆，仍然低着头，“可惜没时间跟踪你。”  
“还好⋯”男人脸上褶子都笑出来了。  
“我⋯我⋯我还曾经想在你背后用棍子敲晕你，然后，然后就可以亲到你⋯告诉你，你突然昏倒，我给你做了人工呼吸⋯”Peter把滚烫的脸埋到那人气息好闻的颈间，越发不敢面对他了。  
“还有呢？”Tony有爆血管的冲动，“你还有什么创意？”  
“我⋯我还在你的Ins下和别人互撕⋯”  
“Well？”Tony疑惑地把他拎出来，“什么互撕？”  
“就是⋯他们都说⋯你和CAP⋯那个⋯那个你懂的⋯”飞快瞄了男人一眼，Peter垂下眼帘，长睫眨了又眨，“我气不过，就说⋯你是我的，然后，他们就骂了我，然后⋯”  
声音越来越小，Tony靠近又靠近才听了个大概。  
“所以，他们说我和CAP搞基？”他都气笑了。  
Peter默默点头。  
“而你，跑去声明说其实我是在搞你，”男人的声音突然来到耳边，酥得Peter浑身哆嗦。  
“是这个意思吗？”  
“对⋯对⋯不起⋯是的⋯”Peter觉得自己快哭出声来了，“我⋯就头脑一热，当我发现时，已经和人撕起来了⋯”  
“宝贝别哭，”心里涨得满满的，Tony咬着他的耳廓亲吻，“你又没说错，抬头让我看看你⋯”  
Peter抱紧他的脖子死活不撒手，摇头把小卷毛扑拉的跟小狗一样，萌化了男人，他又好气，又好笑。  
爱人，战友，晚辈，宠物⋯  
有了他，真的他快被填满了。


End file.
